Vulnerable
by SilverSeas
Summary: Cute one-shot about Akira and Takumi. Akira has nightmares, and Takumi wants to comfort her, but she won't tell him what's wrong.


Hey, I'm here with another Akira/Takumi one-shot! This is a kind of sadish one-shot at first but it has a sweet happyish ending :).

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Akira, Takumi, or Mai HiME. Also, for this story, I used the song "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade. I don't own this song, though it is beautiful and you should really listen to it. You can find it on youtube with lyrics :).

**Other:** I wrote this one-shot on my computer a while ago, but then my computer crashed and it got erased so I had to re-write it. I don't like this version as much as I liked the original one, but it is generally the same, I guess. This information isn't really important, but I just thought that I'd annpunce it.

As always, I love reviews!!!!

* * *

Akira shook beneath her blankets, an effect that took place due to the cold weather and her fears. This action has been occurring consistently, night after night after night. Each time, the same dreadful nightmare captured her, haunting her... chilling her to the bone.

Fortunately for the small kunochi, however, her roommate noticed her movements and approached her with his quilt in his arms. Lying down on the bed beside the girl, the boy proceeded to drape the extra covers over himself and the raven-haired girl.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in_

_Because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside_

Finally noticing movement in her bed, Akira turned to her roommate sliding his body in the bed beside her own. "What are you doing, Takumi?" she questioned the brown-haired boy. Not in a rude tone, just barely audible and curious.

Takumi smiled at his friend. "Sharing will keep us both warm," he stated. Akira nodded, consenting to her roommate's logic. After a few minutes of just lying beneath the sheets in silence, Takumi noticed that the girl beside him started to shiver again. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

Akira didn't show any sort of emotion as she replied "I'm not cold anymore," but continued to shake.

Takumi interlaced his fingertips with Akira's shaking ones. "Tell me," he commanded softly.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that your scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

Now, the only shaking from the ninja that was noticed by the frail boy was the shaking of her head "No," she spoke. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_"Why won't she tell me?"_ Takumi thought to himself. He then turned Akira around so that their faces were directed at each other. Takumi almost cried when he saw Akira's red eyes and tear-stained face. Pushing the hair in front of the brown eyes of Akira to the back of her head, Takumi repeated the request. "Tell me," he said again.

Akira's eyes met Takumi's purple ones, her answer was screaming in her features. "No," her eyes told Takumi. No words were needed in order for the taller of the two to obtain an answer.

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Finally accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get an answer from the crying girl, Takumi pulled Akira close to him and hugged her for a while. Akira buried her face into Takumi's t-shirt, tears eventually staining the soft fabric. The kunoichi's shivering seemed to have ceased though, and she appeared more relaxed.

"I love you," Takumi mumbled while still holding Akira in an embrace.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

A chuckle was heard from the smaller girl in Takumi's arms. "That's original," she murmured.

_I get a B in originality_

_And it's true I can't go on without you_

"I don't know how I ever survived without seeing your smile."

"If only if everyone else could see me for who I am, then I wouldn't worry so much and I'd be able to smile more... for you."

_Your smile makes me see clear_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

The shaking cycle began once more.

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

"Really, Akira, can you tell me what's wrong?" Takumi begged, concern detectable in his voice.

The brown orbs answered once more.

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Not answering Takumi's question with words, Akira stood up from her position against Takumi's chest. "I need... water," she said, creating an excuse to run away from the upcoming conversation.

_Slow down girl -- you're not going anywhere_

Takumi stopped Akira in her tracks by grabbing the thin girl's hand lightly. As the teens' eyes met, the purple ones spoke. _"Tell me,"_ they pleaded of the glassy brown ones.

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything_

Akira didn't answer, and continued to stand pin-straight, dropping her gaze slightly to the floor.

"I can help you," Takumi stated.

Silence.

"Did someone hurt you?" Takumi questioned, danger rising in his voice. He would never forgive anyone who tried to hurt his Akira.

Akira, unwillingly, gave into Takumi's interrogation. "I was hurt," she started, but when she saw Takumi starting to jolt to the door to deal with whoever hurt the kunoichi, Akira realized that she said the wrong thing. "Not by a person though, Takumi!" she added, which caused Takumi to relax and return to his usual calm self.

"Then what's wrong?" the taller of the two wondered gently.

Sobs erupted from the girl.

Takumi reached toward the beautiful lady and embraced her in a loving hug. "It's okay," he said. "You can cry."

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need_

After several minutes, Akira's tears subsided and she was able to talk again. "I… keep having this… nightmare," she admitted.

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

"We all have nightmares," Takumi said, trying to make his roommate feel better.

"Not like this one, though." Akira's eyes, once again, showed that same seriousness and urgency. _"I'm right"_ they spoke.

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

"What happened in the dream?"

Hesitation. Then, an answer. "I… lost you. All over again."

Raindrops fell from the vulnerable girl's orbs.

Takumi leaned in to kiss Akira's lips lightly. When they pulled away, he simply said, "Impossible".

* * *

You guys like it? I love you for reading, love you more for reviewing!! 3


End file.
